memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Excalibur/Unexpected/Act One
In the mess hall Kate is eating breakfast when Typhuss sat next to her as she's eating and he asked if she was all right. Kate, are you all right? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She looks at him. Besides the gravity plating failing while I'm showering and having two people call in sick both me and Dawn had to cancel our medical training for today so yeah I'm fine Kate says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Ok says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. In engineering Commander Tyson is working at a console when Ensign Dillard walks over to him. We're getting reports from deck 3 that it's down to twelve degrees, Ensign Almack is working on it Ensign Dillard says as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Tyson. He looks at him. Well, tell him to hurry up, if the relays up there get too cold, they're going to start cutting out on us, engineering Commander Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Dillard and then activates the com. We've got a power fluctuation in the starboard nacelle, sir the crewmen says over the com. Tyson looks at a padd. We'll get to it as soon as we can Commander Tyson says as he spoke into the com. Aye, sir the crewmen says over the com. Captain Halliwell walks into the engine room and asked for a report. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tyson. Tyson looks at him. We know it's got something to do with the plasma exhaust, the flow's been restricted for some reason and it's screwing up half the systems on the ship, tell Billy to purge the aft manifold Tyson says as he looks at Captain Halliwell and then at Dillard. Aye, sir Dillard says as he goes to help one of the engineers. Captain Halliwell makes the suggest to drop out of warp. Maybe we should drop out of warp says Typhuss as he looks at John. Commander Tyson looks at him. Give me a minute, sir, I think we can figure it out Tyson says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. There is and explosion next to Halliwell. He grabs an extinguisher and helps put the fire out and then looks at Commander Tyson as he activates the com. Tyson to bridge maybe it's a good idea to drop out of warp Commander Tyson says as he spoke into the com. On the bridge Lieutenant Tyson looks at the helm console screen. Slowing to impulse now Lieutenant Tyson says as she inputs commands into the console. Martin looks at the scanner. Martin to Tyson Commander I think I may of found the problem Commander Martin says as he looks at the scanner. In the briefing room on the monitor shows the aft section of the Excalibur. Something's distorting our wake pattern Commander Martin says as he shows the graphic. Commander Tyson looks at screen. You're right, the plasma exhaust shouldn't be flaring that close to the ship Commander Tyson says as he looks at the screen as he leans forward. Lieutenant Garabaldi looks at him. EM residue in the exhaust ports? Lieutenant Garabaldi asked as he looks at him. Commander Tyson looks at him. No I checked their clean Commander Tyson says as he looks at them as he goes back to his chair. Captain Halliwell turns to Lieutenant Garabaldi and asked about how much damage would be dealt to the nacelles if they were able to ignite the plasma. How much damage would there be to the nacelles if we ignite the plasma says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Garabaldi. He looks at him confused. Sir? Lieutenant Garabaldi says in confusion. He asked it again. How much damage would there be says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Garabaldi. He looks at him. If we put the shields at maximum the damage would be minimal as long as we maintain half impulse speed we should be fine Lieutenant Garabaldi says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Typhuss presses the com panel and orders Tina to go to half impulse and dismissed the senior staff. Lieutenant Tyson, go to half impulse, dismissed says Typhuss as he looks at the senior staff. Aye, sir Lieutenant Tyson says over the com. The senior staff leaves the briefing room. They walk back onto the bridge as Captain Halliwell asked T'Laura to bring up the aft view. T'Laura, bring up the aft view says Typhuss as he looks at T'Laura. She inputs commands into the console. On the viewer it shows the aft section of the Excalibur. All sensors are recording, shields Mr. Garabaldi Commander Martin says as he looks at his console then turns to Captain Halliwell then looks at Lieutenant Garabaldi. Garabaldi turns to the Commander. Shields are at maximum on both nacelles and aft phasers are locked onto the plasma Lieutenant Garabaldi says as he looks at both Commander Martin and Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell looks at the viewer and gave the order. Fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Garabaldi. The Excalibur fires a phaser bolt and it ingited the plasma. On the bridge Captain Halliwell asked for the camera to replay the footage of the flash. Replay the footage of the flash says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Garabaldi. A ship is silhouetted against the bright light. Looks like we've got ourselves a hitchhiker Commander Tyson says as he looks at him. Commander Martin looks at the viewer. Maybe we can tell Kate what caused her to float while in the shower Commander Martin says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Halliwell turns to him then looks at T'Laura to hail them. T'Laura, hail them says Typhuss as he looks at T'Laura. She looks at her console then reports. Ship to ship isn't working but I can give you audio, the translator is working Lieutenant T'Laura says as she turns to Captain Halliwell. Halliwell introduces himself and informs them of their presence is disrupting their systems and asked them to move to a distance of 10 kilometers. Your presence is disrupting our systems, please move to a distance of 10 kilometers says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. T'Laura inputs commands into the console. We're receiving a transmission Lieutenant T'Laura says as she turns to him. He nods at her. Do not harm us, we will comply with your request, we ask you not to harm us, we are complying with your request, we ask you not to harm us the alien captain says over the speaker. Garabaldi looks at his console. Their moving off to our port side Lieutenant Garabaldi says as he looks at his console then turns to Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell walks in front of the helm and tactical console and promises the Captain they won't harm them and that they represent Earth. We won't harm you, we represent Earth, greetings from the United Federation of Planets says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. I apologize for any damage we've caused, our engines are malfunctioning and we've been using your plasma exhaust to replenish our teraphasic coils, it's allowed us to share your warp field the alien Captain says over the speaker. Commander Martin confirms it. Their warp reactor is offline Captain Commander Martin says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Halliwell. Commander Tyson looks at him. Captain I'd like to take a crack at their warp coils Commander Tyson says as he looks at him. Halliwell looks at him. Good idea, see if you can help them says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tyson. He nods at him and heads to sickbay for an inculation. In sickbay Doctor Mathias injects him with a hypospray. I'm giving you forty milligrams of mirazine, it should shorted the decompression process by half Doctor Mathias says as she looks at him. He looks at them. That still leaves three hours, can you recommend a good book? Commander Tyson asked as he looks at Doctor Mathais, Halliwell, and Martin. Martin looks at him. I'll be briefing you on their propulsion systems Commander Martin says as he looks at Commander Tyson. Commander Tyson looks at Captain Halliwell. Are you sure you don't need me to come back at night? Commander Tyson says as he looks at him. He looks at Tyson.